Unchangeable
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: Zelda remembers her and Link's short love. She knew they were destined to be starcrossed lovers, but that knowledge only makes the pain more unbearable. ZeldaXLink


I started this story awhile back, but stopped writing after the first paragraph and some notes. I really liked my ideas though in the way it was written; my style. So I decided to finish it on the plane rides to and from Ireland. I think I finished it in about an hour on the journey home. I hope everyone can enjoy this.

Unchangeable

Are things really so different now? So much time has elapsed since then, but has time truly had its effects on us? Perhaps it has. As I walk up these ancient steps and across this stone floor, I do realize the differences. No longer is power completely in my hands and in future years it will not be at all. I do know my true self hasn't changed, but the show of that self is almost never displayed. For my duties are first and not my wants. Perhaps the greatest change is that I do not belong to myself any longer, but to another who I gave my word to be with. Yes, my body is his and my kingdom also, but, beloved know this, not my heart. No, that jewel belongs only to you. Maybe the greatest difference is that you are no longer in this world.

Ah, it is a memory I will never forget. Even if all the records of you were to fall to ruin, it shall remain. For it is written across my heart on gentle kisses and warm smiles. Even if you become but legend, I will tell your story and know its origins.

Not far ahead I see the proof of your existence. The so called birth of your legend. The object that with your companionship saved me countless times and helped save this kingdom. And perhaps that item led to your disappearance from this world. For if you had never wielded it you would have never left. But what good are "ifs." They could have never happened. And without that item we would have never met and where would be that wonderful, yet short and foolish love that filled my heart with butterflies and so much warmth? That legendary blade that's story echoed through Hyrule became more legendary and mighty when your hands clasped around it. It is the Master Sword; your faithful sword.

And how that sword brings the memories rolling through my mind. They're flipping, twisting; and dancing memories.; recollections of happiness, anger, fear, and sadness; and yet all of them bring tears to my eyes. Not just the sad ones; all are full of sorrow to me. Yet it can't be denied that my choices and that cursed thing called destiny led to my feelings and my sorrow.

It was a foolish choice, but it was not a choice really. For that was my destiny; that was the only choice I could ever make. I couldn't help it. You saved me. You showed such courage in the market place; the site where it all began. When I needed rescuing you appeared. I still hear the "clangs" and "clatters" of swords clashing. And I still remember every movement- every advance and defense- that you made as if it were a play being shown before me now. In the end you were the victor; you were my hero, my Lord Link.

You became a hero not only to me but to the whole kingdom. You were destined to save us and you did. I remember entering this very room with you and walking across this stone floor and up these stone steps and looking at the very same sight that I am looking at now. You walked over to the sword and its stone base as I held back. With little effort you pulled the Master Sword from its rest; the sword no one before could budge.

And then we went on a quest to find Courage, Wisdom, and Power. It was a dangerous quest, but we both knew it would be. Yet I doubt neither of us realized to what extent how dangerous it would in fact be. You discovered a great fortitude in yourself and I realized the great knowledge stored in my being. And we learnt how too much power goes hand-in-hand with great wickedness.

But the times during our crusade were all desirable. Even when I now look back at our ill-fated separation would I have wanted a life lacking the feelings- the sensations- I had with you? I doubt I would had chosen any differently. It brought happiness that I have yet to feel again. You brought me happiness.

Remember those times by the fire? We'd talk for hours in the flickering flames with the dark night as a backdrop. You'd make me laugh. You could always warm my heart. And it wasn't only just a joke or a tell-tale story that you heard in your travels that brought a smile to my lips, but instead it was simply the way you moved; the way you talked; the way you smiled.

Your courage was always inspiring. I still remember your burning red face and the sweat dripping down it, but yet still a smile of the uttermost warmth was plastered on it as well that time when you handed me your red tunic as we explored Fire Mountain Crater. I was protected all ready. You needn't had. Yet you chose to protect me over yourself. I had hesitantly accepted. But was the sacrifice due to my status as a princess or was it out of true caring? At first I believed the former, but now I believe it was because you were feeling the same why as I.

Both of us had this great foreign emotion bubbling up inside of us: love.

And how the memory of when we both acknowledged that love still lingers on my mind and on my lips. I remember our thumping feet. You were chasing after me in a playful manner. You grabbed me from behind and lifted me high into the air. Were we blinded by this sudden emotional yet enthusiastic surge? I believe we were. I remember rushing to the lake with its glistening water and you running after me. We were laughing. I scooped the water in my hands and sent it at you. Then you joined in. A splashing war had begun. And then I foolishly slipped. But you came to my rescue with extended arms and a worried look. But nevertheless we both plunged into the knee-deep water. I was startled, as were you. We stared into each others eyes. Mine looking up at yours and yours looking down at mine. Your body hovered over me. And it wasn't long before our lips met in a passionate embrace.

Yes, it may had been a foolish love. But we were young. I was a princess and you were not a prince. Neither was I a peasant girl to match your status. And no matter what our positions would never change. But somehow I felt that I would be content as long as it could last for a while. I remember our kisses on the cheeks or gentle ones on the lips we would sneak when we thought no one was looking. For what would they have thought of a princess and commoner doing such a thing? I remember when you would gently grasp my hand. Oh, how I loved you. And I know without the slightest doubt that the affection you had for me was of the uttermost truest.

For your decision proved that you did indeed love me. I knew we'd be separated when our journey ended but I never wanted it to be nor did I ever want it to end in such a way as it did. We thought that after the ultimate power had met its downfall, peace would befall the kingdom. The kingdom, yes, but not my heart.

It happened all too fast. Even now I remember it in a blur. An arrow whizzing toward me. A figure rushing in front of me. A roar of pain. A horribly agonized look in your eyes. Shock on your visage from the pain. My heart breaking. Tears streaming down my face. Your lips moving, but your voice was lost of sound. Yet I knew the meaning of your soundless words: I love you. Then you sprang to your feet with a sudden burst of power, leaving me on the ground, crying. Pain crinkled your delicate face and your body swayed. A crimson blood poured from your back. The enemies fell one by one. And when your deed was done all your strength left you and you fell to your knees. I cried your name as you fell to your back. I rushed to you, tears trailing behind me. I embraced you as I let the tears flow. You gathered some strength and caressed my cheek. You strained a weak smile and told me, "All that matters is your safe." And then your eyes closed. Your hand fell. And a wave of pain ripped my chest, breaking and shattering every bit of my heart. My strength left me. All I could manage was to cling to you and weep. It seemed to be an endless pain and the tears never seemed to stop flowing from my eyes. How long did I stay like that? I dare not guess. My world had stopped. Time no longer mattered. When your heart stopped, so did mine, for you were its keeper and without you it could no longer be warm.

Everywhere I go I recall something of you; something of me; something of us; something of the love we had. And, oh, how I miss you, but that is something that must pain my heart. For that is something that was meant for my heart to endure. And even though it strains my chest with each breath that is how it is and can only be.

Heed my words, beloved, though you know this as well as I. The wheels of destiny cannot be changed. Even though how much it is said, they cannot. One could look into the future and see a way he or she did not wish to go and when decisions came make the other. But, dear, that is not destiny. It is but a branch that is blocked on the tree that extends forever up. For destiny is a solid matter. It is but one path with no diverges and no open doors that lead us in a different direction. Choices are but destiny. You'd never choose the other. Destiny leads us our whole lives. It cannot be changed, only followed, and however much it may seem not, it is just that. And the other paths will never be chosen no matter how much they call out to you.

I know that is so. And there was no way to alter your death, nor the road that has led me to Queen. We were destined to be star-crossed. I do not wish to change that destiny. Do not think me heartless, love, for I miss you dear. But the memories remain. The feelings remain. And everywhere I look there is something to remind me. So is the boundary between life and death really so thick? How can it be when I feel your presence so close?

The End


End file.
